Feelings
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Para seguir en algo debes sacrificar aunque sea tu corazón, Annie amaba a esa niña pecosa alegre de ojos verdes pero no era correspondida, si las palabras no servían al menos una acción era suficiente para llevarse un trozo de alma en lo más profundo de su ser Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Candy como Annie estaban jugando en sus móviles en el cuarto de la primera, de hecho ambas chicas decidieron hacer su pequeña pijamada en el cuarto nuevo de la mansión Ardley. La pecosa como siempre estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá verde mientras manejaba lo mejor posible los controles hasta que finalmente luego de una reñida batalla contra el jefe final logró festejar la victoria mientras apretaba el puño y su sonrisa era de lucha

-Ha, fúmate esta Rugal

-¡Increíble! ¡Candy, lo hiciste!- Decía Annie al ver la difícil pero épica tarea de su amiga en tratar de vencer a uno de los jefes más difíciles de los videojuegos, el que alguna vez fue de los más temibles en las populares maquinitas y que ni siquiera nadie podía vencer… En verdad Candy practicó demasiado con tal de darle su merecido en ese KOF 98.

Después de que hallaran bebido una gaseosa Coca Cola para festejar el acontecimiento ambas chicas decidieron estarse un rato en el sofá verde mientras se ponían a hablar de ciertas cosas sea de su día, de sus familias o hasta de sus fantasías y sueños, en este caso tocaron las relaciones que tenían a cada una comenzando a Annie que indagaba a Candy acerca de su persona especial, en este caso tocó a Anthony.

-Candy, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Anthony?- Preguntó con algo de interés mientras la rubia pecosa la cual miró algo sonrojada a su amiga pero no debía dar un no como respuesta

-Como dije, él es una persona genial y es como un príncipe- Sonreía con algo de añoranza e ilusión ya que tenía cierta similitud con su Príncipe de la Colina en algunos parentescos físicos pero eran diferentes entre sí aunque tenía ciertas características que lo resaltaban como único

-Aparte de que es muy amable y en el que puedes confiar mucho, y que ama las rosas- Se sonrojaba a medida que intentaba recordar esos momentos que tuvo con el joven rubio, mirada gacha como sonrojo delatado- Y a veces es incluso muy lindo.

Annie veía con fijeza a su amiga la cual sonreía como siempre con esa sencillez que la hacía caracterizar, en verdad Candy se veía muy feliz, bastante cuando se trataba de su más grande amor, realmente quería mucho a ese chico amante de las rosas, Anthony Bower… Aunque por alguna razón le sentía algo de molestia pero debía mantener la calma como la compostura.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Annie?- Esa pregunta la hizo llegar a la realidad- ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

La pelinegra ladeó un poco los ojos pero sonrió de manera humilde

-Es bastante obvio, me gustas tú…- Se tapó la boca con sus manos, no debió haberse pasado de la raya, era un secreto que tenía a ocultas de que amaba a su amiga de la infancia pero debido al estatus social y económico en el que se criaba no se le podía permitir hacer la vida ni menos con una mujer.

-¿Eh?- Alzó la ceja divertida, pareciera que Annie al fin aprendió a hacer una buena broma aunque ignoraba que esa pequeña respuesta era parte de aquellos sentimientos guardados y no correspondidos por parte de la tímida.

Por otro lado la pelinegra se las ingenió para evadir a su amiga como en tratar de mentirle mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos y su voz era como de un hilito

-Aparte me gustan Archie, Stear…

-Annie, eso no es lo que quise decir- Hacía una pequeña mirada puchero de enojo mientras en ese instante un silencio hizo de dar pie a la escena- ¿En verdad te gusta Archie?

La ojiazul suspiró fuertemente y con algo de molestia en su rostro respondió de una forma simple pero tajante, como intentando mandar al carajo la conversación

-Bueno, a ti también te gusta alguien, ¿No? Entonces cuál sería el problema

-Incluso después de preguntarle por tener muchas fotos- La pecosa dio un punto débil en la pelinegra y era que ella tenía sí muchas fotos como una galería de imágenes acerca de Archie, aunque no había culpa ya que el joven elegante de los Ardley tenía lo suyo aparte de su extravagante actitud lo que llamó la atención de la ojiazul y se dio comienzo por una conversación en Whatsapp hasta verse por webcam y claro sentimientos despertados.

Pero también afrontaba otro problema ya que aunque sentía lo suyo por Archie también lo hacía por Candy aunque ese último caso no era correspondido, de hecho tenía fotos desde que eran niñas hasta una galería reciente algunas de ellas subidas al face o Whatsapp que desde hace días aprendió a usar la pecosa.

¿Podría ser la duda que la aquejaba? Amaba a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, una persona elige estar con otra y claro debía sacrificar su amor para lograr el otro, básicamente una especie de equilibrio se lograba, en este caso ya había elegido muy bien el camino con quien recorrer aunque le dolería al menos gran parte de su corazón.

Por desgracia sus propios sentimientos le iban a hacer buena traición ya que seguía amando a su amiga hasta podría decir que tenía deseos por ella, Candy nunca lo entendería porque el amor de dos mujeres no es muy bien visto en la aristocracia a pesar de que se le considera algo cotidiano.

Aunque no se lo podía creer pero esa rubia pecosa cambió en apariencia a pesar de sus 12 años pero seguía siendo esa niña que no paraba ni siquiera nunca estaba quieta en cualquier momento: Despistada como inocente en todos los aspectos pero siempre mostrando dedicación en todo, su alegría como su generosidad y lealtad a los demás, todas esas actitudes que se le resaltaban en ella también le jugaban muy malas pasadas pero siempre tenía la cara en alto… En verdad era una gran mujer.

De hecho eso amaba de ella aparte de que era una persona que siempre era perseverante hasta lograr algo… Sí, eso amaba de esa pecosa.

Mientras la pelinegra estaba pensando en sus adentros, Candy bostezaba un poco ya que el sueño la invadía a lo cual de manera inconsciente puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de la ojiazul que de nueva cuenta fue sacada a la realidad cuando notó que su amiga ya estaba cansada

-Eso te pasa por jugar a esas horas- Comenzó a reclamar aunque se preocupaba por su amiga- Mira las horas que son, se está haciendo tarde y ya deberías dormir

La pecosa lentamente se dirigió a su cama tipo princesa mientras Annie alistaba una cama y una buena almohada sobre el sofá pero antes a regañadientes tuvo que recoger y guardar la consola, otra cosa que no cambiaba de su amiga era esos momentos de flojera

-Annie, ¿No domirás conmigo?- Esa pregunta dejó con un liguero sonrojos como un repentino silencio a la pelinegra la cual de manera corta debía aclararle- Lo siento Candy, dormiré en el sofá

-Como digas- La pecosa entendía a su amiga, ya no eran niñas e iban por el camino a ser mujeres aunque se extrañaba por el intento de valor de su amiga pero también ella no podía cambiar esa actitud tímida que la caracterizaba ya que cuando dormía por separado siempre se aferraba a ella ya que en ocasiones le tenía miedo a la oscuridad pero esa noche ya no lo era aunque era interesante que Annie intentara probarse a sí misma pero sin dar rodeos se acostó bocarriba.

La pelienegra se arreglaba su cabello usando el espejo que estaba a una pequeña distancia de la cama de su amiga, debía ser sincera y afrontar el precio a pagar

-Candy, acerca de nuestra charla- Se ponía un dedo sobre su mentón-Debía pensarlo muy bien- ¿Cómo lo pongo? Lo que quería decirte era…- De pronto notó un silencio desde la cama donde caminó hasta ver que su amiga justo como se acostó se durmió profundamente, en verdad no esperaba que fuera rápido.

Al menos eso era mejor que intentar decírselo a la cara, no quería tener problemas como en perder su amistad forjada. Luego caminó más hacia donde su amiga mientras se puso a su lado contemplando como la pecosa dormía plácidamente posiblemente soñando con el príncipe de la colina, ser del que le habló muchas veces.

Mientras tenía sentimientos por Archie siempre le gustaba pasar su tiempo a solas o en junta con Candy a su lado aunque nunca llegarían a ser más allá de ser las mejores amigas, estaba bien con eso, no quería afectar a su familia como a la propia Candy, de hecho era incluso mucho mejor, nunca decir nada y ocultarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Si ese era el caso era mejor decirle la verdad, apagó las luces y volvió a acercarse a su no correspondida

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- Miraba tiernamente a su amiga que seguía ahí sumida en los brazos de Morfeo, su voz era baja pero lo bastante entendible para hablar con ella, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decir con destrozo ese sentimiento aunque fuera una frase pero tenía que hacerlo tan fácil de entender como sea posible.

-Candy aunque lo olvidarías, escucha lo que tengo que decirte- Suspiró levemente para quizás hablarle al oído pero esa tierna carita cuando dormía, esas pecas y quizás esos labios pequeños pero apetecibles carmesís diminutos…

La nostalgia le hizo cambiar de ideas, si las palabras no eran nada en una situación posiblemente las acciones darían por concluirlo todo, miró detenidamente a la que alguna vez fue su príncipe y ahora se había entregado a los brazos de otro. Acercó su rostro para dar con la dulce boca de la rubia y en menos de nada conectó de manera detenida como dulce a su amiga, era uno de esos besos que se contenían esos sentimientos, de esos simples besos comunes y corrientes… Pero dichos sentimientos serían ignorados por el tiempo.

Después de besar a su nunca amor eterno sentía ese pequeño golpe pero al menos debía resignarse y comenzar de nuevo con Archie, doloroso sí pero el muchacho tenía su lado agradable y la entendería como en amarla y quererla, eso era lo importante.

Candy era la única persona que deseaba en su corazón a pesar de que haría su vida con otra persona, era el ser que más guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma, al menos ya llevaba una parte de su alma en ella. Decidió dormir de espaldas pero de pronto un abrazo envolvía la clavícula de la pobre ojiazul la cual estaba en pausa al ver que su amiga por extraña razón la abrazaba.

Probablemente en sueños abrazaba a su príncipe pero… Candy era ese príncipe, príncipe que nunca tendría ni un beso y ni un roce en su cuerpo como en su alma. Esos brazos delgados como fornidos le rodeaban el cuello como si le dijeran el favor de no irse de ahí. La destrozada ojiazul aferró sus manos sobre esos brazos como si aceptara por primera, única y última vez ese favor mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas, apretaba ahora las manos, la amaba desde muy tierna edad pero la realidad era otra, es mejor dejar ir algo y seguir con otra cosa, el pasado fue pasado y no se puede hacer nada.

El amor y el dolor son sorprendentes, ¿Verdad?


End file.
